Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottle.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-101984, filed Apr. 28, 2011, and Japanese Patent Application No. 201.1-285153, filed Dec. 27, 2011, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a bottomed cylindrical bottle formed of a synthetic resin material, a constitution that absorbs decompression in the bottle is known. The conventional bottle includes, for example, as described in the following Patent Document 1 (PCT International Publication No. WO2010/061758), a ground portion having a bottom wall portion of a bottom portion disposed at an outer circumferential edge portion, a rising circumferential wall portion extending upward so as to be connected to the ground portion from the inside in a bottle radial direction, a movable wall portion protruding from an upper end portion of the rising circumferential wall portion toward the inside of the bottle radial direction, and a recessed circumferential wall portion extending upward from an inner end portion in the bottle radial direction of the movable wall portion. A constitution in which decompression in the bottle is absorbed as the bottom wall portion pivots about a connecting portion with the rising circumferential wall portion such that the movable wall portion allows the recessed circumferential wall portion to move upward is known.
However, in the conventional bottle, there is room for improvement of decompression absorption performance.